


Crack Dar x Ray

by InvaderInsane



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderInsane/pseuds/InvaderInsane
Summary: Dar gets a little taste of pleasure from an unsuspecting person,Rated M warning: alien yaio and other stuff. you have been warned.





	

Ray sighed he was currently hiding from the press and different reporters concerning his boss and friend Raz,the famous singer had recently stirred up one quite of a story, Ray was on the blunt end of it his head hurt just trying to think he tried to deal with it but instead he'd just end up here where he was right now

Dar blinked at the sight of the famous manager he knew Ray had a soft spot for the vortian but would never admit it, so instead he began to play a soft tune on his flute hoping the manager would notice. Which he did as ray turned his head to the source of the music his dark purple orbs glinting in the shade of the tree staring directly into dar's chocolate brown orbs mesmerizing Ray as he drew closer. Dar stared as Ray neared him with a soft smile he wrapped an arm around dar's waist causing him to squeak a little.

"so come to pay me a visit huh dar~" said ray the name rolling of his tongue his voice smooth and deep almost captivating dar as he felt his face flush and heat up. "N-not..really.." said dar a little nervously. Ray blinked,"Are you sure little dar~ you seem to be eager~" he said leaning a little closer to dar.

Dar squeaked softly placing his hand on the older males chest. Ray chuckled lightly leaning closer faces mere inches apart. Dar felt his heart beat racing as his hand pressed against ray's chest he could feel the muscles underneath. Ray closed the gap capturing the soft lips of the shy vortian in a sweet kiss.

Dar froze but relaxed his chocolate brown eyes drooping as he kissed back his mind screamed at him to stop a part of his heart did as well but his body wasn't having it as he wrapped his arms around the irken manager. Ray licked the vortians bottom lip with his purple tongue and dar gasped softly allowing entrance as Ray slid his tongue into the vortians mouth frenching him slowly.

Ray pushed dar against the tree allowing his hands to roam the vortian with a purr,dar let out a soft moan of pleasure as he felt himself heating up as ray slipped a hand in the front of his pants and boxers caressing dar's length slowly and carefully eliciting moans from dar.

"..ah..Ray~".. he managed face flushed as ray broke the kiss and began licking dar's neck,"want to take this somewhere else sweetheart~" whispered ray seductively. Dar felt himself harden a little his face flushed he could only nod as ray picked him up and carried him off quickly to his home opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Dar only had a moment to regain himself as ray kissed him again slipping his tongue down his throat and rubbing him all over as his hands began to undo his pants pulling them down as he slid a hand under his shirt. dar moaned not even his lover Tren had touched him like this at least not yet.

Ray purred sending vibrations through dar as he rubbed him faster he the hand that was under dar's shirt and shifted it to his ass he took a hold of dar's hand and guided it up to his mouth where he broke the kiss and sucked on dar's fingers getting them slick in saliva. "Finger yourself~" he purred out dar blushed and tentatively moved his hand towards his back entrance inserting a finger then another eliciting another moan of pleasure mixed with slight pain as he moved his fingers in and out.

Ray undid the front of his own pants sliding them down as well as his boxers as he continued to rub dar he moved leading dar upstairs to his room opening the door closing it behind him as he pushed the vortian a little on the bed as he moved a hand to take of dar's pants and boxers fully as he stepped out of his own he moved closer in between the vortians legs as he was continuing fingering himself moaning as he did so ray rubbed against dar grinding against him eliciting another moan as a bead of pre-cum escaped his length ray smirked as he moved his hand rubbing harder and faster as the vortian under him moaned helplessly.

Dar felt like a slut as he kept fingering himself but he couldn't help it as he was beginning to strangely enjoy it ray had a strange effect on him as he felt himself heat up more as he scissored himself feeling himself stretch out. ray purred breaking the kiss,"Now tell me do you want to feel me deep with you~ do you want me to spill my hot cum inside your untouched virgin ass~" he purred licking dar's neck.

Dar removed his hand spreading his legs as much as he good his length was leaking and his face was flushed his mind felt numb as he slowly nodded,"yes..I want to feel your hot cum.. I want you to taint my virgin ass..please.. " he didn't know what he was saying but he soon felt ray shift grabbing the vortians legs and gently rubbing against the ring of tight muscles making dar gasp in pleasure as ray slowly slid inside causing dar to moan as he felt himself being stretched further as ray slid all the way in and started moving slowly.

Dar moaned loudly as ray moved slowly, "Ah..oh..Ray~" he moaned out his mind wasn't listening to him neither was his body he felt like a totally different person when he was like this. Ray began to pick up the pace a little as dar moaned more,"oh Ray~ more..please.." he begged seemingly not himself any more as his eyes seemed to dull a little ray purred and moved faster and deeper into dar but somehow remaining gentle.

Dar continued to moan at the pleasure he was feeling sure there had been some pain at first but that faded quickly as it came as ray pushed deeper edging closer to his sweet spot he could feel it, It was like ray knew and was torturing him begging him to scream out. "ohh..please.. hit my sweet spot... hit it hard.. ray~" moaned out dar.

Ray finally complied with dar's plea and pulled dar forwards with his next thrust hitting his sweet spot dead on. Dar moaned out face flushed as he felt himself heating up, Ray purred moving close to dar he whispered in the same seductive voice of his, "Go on touch yourself.. stroke your throbbing length you naughty boy~" he said dark purple orbs seemingly watching dar.

Dar complied slowly moving a hand to grab his throbbing length he stroked it first slow then he went faster as he moaned out, Ray increased his speed letting out small moans and grunts as he felt dar tighten around him a little he leaked a little pre cum to be felt. Dar felt the drips of pre cum inside him and almost came but he steeled himself as ray continued to pound away at him dar stroked harder leaking a bit more feeling it drip down and onto his hand but he didn't care as he kept going.

Ray purred moaning softly with each thrust he felt himself nearing as he went faster,"ohh..I..mm getting..close~ how much do you want me to spill my hot seed inside your tight..insides~" he said seductively, Dar moaned loudly "ohh so much. please ohh PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SEED PLEASE I NEED IT..I WANT IT..PLEASE~" he all but screamed out pleadingly unable to stop himself. Ray thrust a few more times into dar before he finally came spilling himself inside dar's ass filling up the shy vortian. Dar came soon after covering his lower abdomen and his hand as he panted softly before he passed out from pleasure.

Ray pulled out slowly cleaning himself up he then cleaned dar up licking him clean lovingly with a knowing smile he picked up the vortian and moved him so he was more onto the bed ray took of the rest of his and dar's clothes before slowly crawling into bed with him pulling him close and drifting to sleep with a purr.

-Next Day-

Dar shifted in his sleep his ass hurt and so did his head,'ugh..what..oh..fuck...ray..ugh..vort..damn it..' he cursed himself but strangely didn't care as he sighed he still felt a bit guilty for betraying tren,'oh..tren..' he thought wearily as he opened his eyes coming face to face with ray who had awakened just before dar did at had been watching him with his purple orbs.

Chocolate brown orbs stared into purple ones and dar blushed deeply,"I'm sorry I hurt you babe,I'll make it all better if you wish" he purred seductively kissing dar softly. Dar shifted whimpering a little,"umm.. that'd be nice" he managed softly.  
Ray smiled picking dar up and carrying him into the large on suite bathroom as he filled the large tub with hot but not too hot water as he gently lowered dar into the water getting in behind him and pulling him gently into his lap. Dar squeaked with slight protest but was silenced as ray gently began to wash him with a soapy sponge.

Dar felt himself relax closing his eyes a bit as he leaned against Ray. ray purred washing dar making sure he cleaned every inch of him he teasingly rubbed between dar's legs causing dar to moan his face flushing. as ray finished up cleaning dar he smiled handing the sponge to the vortian,"Your turn to clean me now babe~" he purred into dar's horn causing the vortian to shiver in delight as he turned and began to wash the irken manager slowly. ray purred in delight smiling as he closed his eyes.

After dar had finished cleaning ray he smiled,Ray purred opening his eyes leaning up he kissed the vortians soft lips with a smile. picking up dar he stepped out of the bath and drained the water grabbing a towel he dried them both before he gently spanked dar's ass. "go get in your outfit babe~" he purred seductively. Dar blushed as he went into ray's closet coming back dressed in a maid outfit blushing. Ray smiled warmly having gone and dressed in jeans and a dark purple shirt. "my my what a cute little maid~" he teased softly wrapping his arms around the vortian moving a hand down to squeeze his little ass causing dar to squeak and moan.

Ray smirked,"You're going to be my little made today babe~,so first off I want you to do some chores for me simple ones.. but..there's a catch~" he purred pulling out a dildo from a draw. "You gotta work with this inside that cute little ass of yours and no taking it out if I catch you they'll be punishment okay babe~" he purred he made sure to lube up the dildo before he bent the vortian over pulling down the panties and inserting the dildo all the way in he turned it on a low setting with a remote he also pushed in a small rubber disc to stop the dildo from sliding out.

Dar let out a moan his face heating up as ray pulled his panties back up and smacked his ass once. "now go on I'll be watching you. with the task is easy.. go make a simple breakfast of toast put whatever you want on your slice and put butter and grape jam on mine okay and cut mine in half diagonally..not horizontally..and bring it back up here so we can both eat it okay now go babe~" said ray as he watched dar leave moaning as he went down the stairs the dildo seemed to be pushed deeper.

Ray watched dar through the camera's hearing the moans made him feel a little hard as he purred. he watched dar as he did as ray asked he could see the small bulge in the vortians pants and smirked turning up the dildo a little more. he watched dar's face flush more as he let out a louder moan.

Dar moaned feeling the dildo suddenly move faster he was already hard and struggling to control himself but he managed as he walked back up the stairs and into ray's room barely containing his moans as he put the tray down.

Ray smiled,"Good babe~ but you got hard that was naughty,so I turned it up a bit don't worry your next task is easy..eat with me" he said picking up one of the slices of toast that was his own with the butter and grape jam. dar moaned but picked up his slice which he just buttered he bit into it face flushed since the dildo was driving him crazy but he held on.

Dar continued to moan as he ate soon finishing face flushed he felt himself leak a little and blushed more,Ray smirked "Awe is my little maid getting all turned on~ hmm just five more chores and you're home free babe~" he purred seductively.

Dar shivered in somewhat delight he felt slutty yet he felt excitement he knew his current partner would never do anything like this for him or to him. Ray smiled finishing his own toast,"hmm okay lets see next I want you to wash these dishes dry them put them away and then I want you to go fold my laundry and iron it then I'd like you to come back here for your last order babe~" he purred smiling.

Dar nodded and got up slowly holding on feeling his insides pulse in pleasure from the vibrations each step was hard as he made his way down the stairs to do what ray wanted him to do.

Ray watched as dar did as he asked he smirked watching the vortian while he did the tasks soon enough he could see the dar was almost at his breaking point when he slowly made his way back up the steps.

Dar let out a soft moan and blushed deeply,"mm..ah..ray..I..can't..take it..any more.." he managed to moan out.

Ray smirked purring,"That's exactly why I want you to strip down and come here so I can give you one last thing to do babe" he said softly. Dar did as told stripping out of the maid outfit so his erect length was revealing weeping for attention.

Ray smirked reaching out a hand as he touched the length rubbing it dar let out a moan and squeak as ray rubbed his already sensitive and aroused length making it leak further. ray purred moving his tongue out to lick up the leak making dar shiver in delight,"mm tasty~ slowly remove the vibrator and the rubber disc as I lick you~" he said seductively. Dar moaned but complied slowly reaching behind himself he slowly did as asked moaning as it slowly came out his entrance now stretched he shivered at the cool air hitting it from behind as ray licked his length.

Ray purred moving he slowly took dar's length into his mouth licking and sucking lovingly,"mm~"  
Dar gasped moaning his legs feeling weak. ray purred sending vibrations through dar's length making him finally groan letting out a long moan as he came hard spilling his hot cum inside ray's mouth. Ray swallowed every last drop licking dar clean.  
"mm~ tasty" he said softly with a purr as he picked up dar and put him down onto the bed stripping down he rubbed his own hardened length over dar's exposed entrance making the vortian whimper and moan. "how much do you want it..babe~" he said seductively. Dar whimpered moaning,"please..I..master I want it more than ever.. put it in me.. fuck me until I bleed..master~" he begged purring.

Ray purred and roughly slid into dar making the vortian gasp in pain and pleasure as ray started to move fast and hard making dar moan out. "Ohhh master..yes master..so good~" he moaned out not caring what he said he felt dirty and used but he felt a thrill he had never felt before and he was starting to somewhat enjoy it his mind screamed at him but his body wasn't complying as he continued to moan. feeling his limp length re harden again as he moaned reaching down to stroke it with his hand. Ray picked up the pace leaking a little inside of dar which made the vortian moan more as he leaked a little himself as he continued to stroke himself picking up the pace.

Ray moaned with each thrust he made he could feel dar squeezing him as his insides contracted and expanded with each moan dar made."ooh~ mm getting close~" he purred out. Dar moaned feeling himself getting close,"ohh..I'm..getting...close..ah~ Master..please ah~ cum inside me.. please.." he moaned out begging. Ray moaned soon he came hard deep inside dar releasing his hot cum inside him so much it dripped out leaving dar panting as he came soon after getting it over his hand and lower abdomen,ray purred leaning forwards he licked dar's length and hand clean. "mm~ tasty..babe~ you're free to go" he said softy.

Dar blushed groaning he lay back panting,"mm..I think..I'd like to stay..." he said softly closing his eyes. Ray smiled moving and kissing dar's forehead.


End file.
